


Reunion

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Reunions, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: An art piece from Reunion in black and white and one in bronze.





	Reunion

Bronze

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/reunion_edited-1_zpsxmepqixq.jpg.html)

Black and White

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/reunion_edited-3_zpshxmiwlzc.jpg.html)


End file.
